Embroidery processes traditionally rely on maintaining members, such as tensioning hoops, of fixed dimensions to tension a material to be embroidered. Therefore, depending on the size and shape of the embroidery, excess material may be needed to fit within one of the predefined-size maintaining members. Additionally, a number of manufacturing steps may be inserted into an assemble process to accommodate the static maintaining members. For example, because sufficient material to be tensioned is needed by traditional maintaining member, a rough over-sized cut of the to-be-embroidery material may be made at a first facility to accommodate the embroidery maintaining members. The to-be-embroidered material may then be sent to another facility for the embroidery. The embroidered material may then be returned to the cutting facility for pattern sizing and cutting. Therefore, traditional embroidery maintaining members insert inefficiencies into a manufacturing process.